Navia Week 2017
by YAXON
Summary: These were my contributions to Navia (Natsu x Juvia) Week, which spanned from July 31-August 6. Short one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Recognition**

Natsu's nose twitched as he opened the door to his house. He was about to set out for the Guild, but there lying on his doorstep was a nicely prepared bento. As usual, there weren't many vegetables in it; rice balls and sashimi, but only a small handful of vegetables. Ironically, it was the way he liked it.

"Huh… That's the third time this week." Natsu muttered as he bent down and picked up the box. Like the past two bentos, this one carried a light sea breeze scent, as well as a very subtle perfume that most noses wouldn't notice. The Dragon Slayer suspected that whoever was preparing these didn't mean to leave clues as to their identity, but he knew for certain that they weren't anyone from Fairy Tail. He'd long since memorized all their scents by now, and this one was completely new.

… Well, mostly. He swore he'd encountered this person at least once before, fairly recently, but he couldn't put his finger on it. A name that was on the tip of his tongue, but eluded him.

"… Whatever. I'll figure it out later." Natsu gave a cursory glance around the woods but didn't see his new frequent visitor. He called back into the house, slinging the bento under his arm. "C'mon, Happy! We gotta go wake up Luce and get to the Guild! We got work to do~."

A moment later, the bubbly blue cat flew outside with sprouted wings.

"Aye, sir!" He paused for a moment as he took note of the bento. "Another gift from your secret admirer~?"

Natsu whined at his companion's teasing.

"We don't got time for your weird questions, Happy! We gotta get a job 'cause we're broke! Which means we can't buy food!"

Happy's eyes bulged out comically and he flew ahead of Natsu.

"Mira won't cook delicious fishy-wishies if we don't have moneyyy!" Happy wailed, eliciting a sigh from the Dragon Slayer before he took off after his pal. Like their reward money _only_ went towards filling Happy's belly… he could be so selfish sometimes~.

… Never mind all the food Natsu planned on cramming down his belly. Nope. Happy was one greedy kitty.

As they raced off, neither human nor cat happened to sense a young woman who'd been behind a nearby tree, which she peeked out from as she watched them go. She smiled and lightly blushed at their antics.

 _'They're so cute~… Fairy Tail really is amazing for bouncing back so quickly, after the war with Phantom Lord.'_ The woman gushed internally before releasing a depressed sigh. _'Even if Natsu-san were to miraculously forgive Juvia, there's no way the rest of Fairy Tail would be as welcoming.'_

"Hey, uh…. sorry if this sounds rude, but were you watching us just now?" Natsu asked suddenly from Juvia's left. Happy right by his side, smiling ever so adorably.

Shaking all over, Juvia turned her head to face Natsu with horror-filled eyes before letting out a shriek that made Natsu's ears hurt. Happy was a bit spooked by the bluenette's overreaction, too, but neither he nor Natsu budged, even as Juvia backed up several feet.

"But… you… Juvia saw… How…?" The Water mage babbled incoherently as she stared at the iconic duo with wide, disbelieving eyes. Natsu cocked his head as she continued to hyperventilate at being discovered. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

"I just used my nose, silly. I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu grinned and propped his arms behind his head, like he didn't have a care in the world. Juvia just stared at the pink-head, dumbfounded.

 _'He_ is _a Dragon Slayer… How could Juvia forget?!'_ Juvia wailed internally. _'Gajeel-kun had heightened senses… how could Juvia be so careless…?'_

While Natsu grinned like an idiot, and Juvia panicked on the inside, Happy tilted his head at the Water mage.

"Say. Aren't you that Element Four girl that Natsu fought? The weird slimy girl."

Juvia's look became indignant as she glared down the floating blue cat.

"Juvia is not slimy! Juvia's body is made of water, so Natsu-san makes Juvia perspire a lot!" The bluenette clamped hands over her mouth as she let that confirmation slip. Never mind the possible innuendo she created with those words – she was devastated that they now knew she was an enemy. _'Natsu-san must hate Juvia for helping kidnap Lucy-san!'_

Natsu dropped his arms to his sides again and opened his eyes to stare at the Rain Woman. He wasn't smiling, yet he didn't look mad, either. Juvia _wished_ she could know what was going through his head right now…!

"Say… Phantom Lord disbanded, didn't it?" Natsu abruptly asked, causing Juvia's heart to skip a beat at the topic change.

"Er… yes, it did… the Council ordered it, and Juvia is homeless and jobless now…" The Rain Woman replied glumly. It wasn't something she liked to think about. She'd found some solace in watching Fairy Tail from afar – specifically Team Natsu having fun as they helped out with their Guild's reconstruction – but the fact remained she would need to join another Guild soon.

Despite the sad atmosphere, Natsu grinned and jabbed his thumb at the Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder.

"Well, why not join us? I bet Gramps would be more than happy to give ya a place to work~." Natsu nonchalantly offered.

Juvia stared. Just… stared. Natsu's eyes and tone conveyed such a fresh honesty that Juvia was truly at a loss. She expected righteous anger, like when they fought atop Phantom Lord's MK II. She anticipated that he'd never want anything to do with her, if he found out that an enemy was stalk… er… _following him from a distance_.

"Are… Are you sure about that, Natsu-san? J-Juvia helped kidnap Lucy-san… and… and Juvia was willing to fight your Guild, to make sure she got back to her father…" Juvia's face became downcast again, but imagine her surprise when Natsu stepped forward and took her by the shoulders. His grip wasn't too rough, but it was by no means soft, either.

"I'm sure!" Natsu assured the bluenette with genuine eyes. "I can't pretend to understand ya, but… it was a job, right? That was the whole reason you fought us, not 'cause you had a grudge against us like your boss and Guildmates did!"

Juvia continued to stare dumbfounded at Natsu.

"H-How can Natsu-san _know_ that…? You said it yourself, you don't know Juvia…" She attempted to extricate herself from Natsu, though even she could tell it was half-hearted, and that Natsu kept a grip on her.

"'Cause I've seen your eyes before." Natsu answered cryptically, before quickly becoming sheepish. "Well, not on _you_ , but kinda when I saw my reflection, when I was a kid. You just haven't found somewhere to belong yet, right? I know I was lost when Igneel up and left me one day. I wandered for what seemed like an eternity before Gramps found me, and I was so lonely!"

Juvia began to tear up as Natsu described how similar their situations were… or had been. That was _exactly_ right. All her life, Juvia had been lonely – rejected by her "friends" because she brought the rain, whenever she was around. Everyone hated the rain. Her "friends"… Bora-kun… even some of her Phantom Lord Guildmates had complained, on occasion. She _thought_ she'd found a place to belong when she joined Phantom Lord, but it turned out Jose was just interested in her "power", and not Juvia herself.

"You don't have to feel lonely, Jubee!" Natsu finished with as much assurance as he could muster. "I know it might be hard for some to let go of grudges, but I bet Luce won't hold anything against ya! Just give us a chance?"

For a moment, Juvia stood in stunned silence before letting out a small giggle. Natsu could honestly say he was blinded by the smile she gave in that moment.

"Natsu-san makes a convincing case, even if Juvia is… nervous…" She watched the Dragon Slayer rub the back of his head in embarrassment, and felt compelled to add, "… And my name is _Juvia_. Not Jubee."

Natsu finally let go of her shoulders and laughed nervously. Even as Juvia puffed her cheeks out in cute anger.

"Yeah, I'll get it down eventually. Erza 'n Happy always say I'm terrible with names, at first."

"Luigi's pissed about the mix-ups, too~." Happy teased. Natsu grinned at being reminded they were late for waking her up.

"So yeah~…" The Dragon Slayer picked up the bento he'd placed on the ground before offering his hand to the Water mage. "Wanna come with us? We should probably introduce ya to Luce first, anyway."

Tentatively, Juvia took the pink-head's hand before shaking it. She wouldn't be holding it all the way back to town, oh no. She'd die of embarrassment if she did that.

"J-Juvia wouldn't mind…" Juvia mumbled before hastily retracting her hand. Natsu raised his brow at her nervousness, but decided to drop it for now. As they started walking, the Dragon Slayer popped another question on his mind.

"… By the way, why do ya make these lunches for me? This is the third time this week." Natsu bluntly pointed out. Juvia turned bright red at his forwardness, steam coming out of her ears.

"J-J-Juvia… ah… Juvia doesn't know what Natsu-san is talking about." She weakly denied his "accusation". Natsu rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

"It's got your scent all over it, Jubee~. C'mon! You can tell me why you make delicious lunches for me~!"

Steam erupted from under Juvia's hat.

"Muuuooo…! Natsu-san knows Juvia's _scent_?!" The bluenette asked, mortified.

"Yeah," Natsu answered like it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't~. "We all got a scent unique to us. And I'm startin' to memorize yours, 'cause you're our new friend… right?"

Juvia clammed up after that. Really, she didn't _mean_ anything by preparing him lunches… It was just… back when they fought, Natsu-san had made sure she was okay after their fight, and he hadn't taunted Juvia. Moreover, he was the first person that showed her a sunny sky, by defeating her. It was… beautiful. Juvia couldn't help feeling touched by his kindness, even before he'd said all these other things to her. She was grateful, but it wasn't like she was head-over-heels for him or anything!

 _'Juvia will have to change perfumes, if Fairy Tail will not accept Juvia…'_ The Rain Woman pouted. As if reading her mind, Natsu spoke up again.

"Ya don't hafta be sneaky about it, Jubee! You're our friend, so just hang out with us when ya want~!"

Juvia's mouth pressed into a thin line at Natsu's declaration. It was a nice offer, but…

"Juvia's name is JUVIA!" The Rain Woman roared, instinctually sending a wave of water Natsu's way. Also instinctually, Natsu intercepted the wave with a fist coated in flames and turned the wave into a cloud of mist.

"This is gonna be fun~." Natsu grinned like a maniac. Juvia merely made that 'cute angry' face again.

Natsu-san was nice, but he could be so infuriating.

 **Author's Note: So... Navia Week didn't go as planned. I couldn't get to each and every prompt - hell, I could only manage half (I'll be posting the seventh one, Promise, later tonight). I hope you enjoy the first three days, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Rain**

Juvia frowned as she looked out the window into the "drowning" city of Magnolia. All things considered, today was actually a very good day. She'd finally come to accept that her former "Gray-sama" was never going to return her feelings, and he'd even agreed to remain a good friend despite her past obsession with him. But that didn't mean Juvia remained single this day; the reason things ended amicably at all had been due to the "interference" from Gray's rival, who pointed out the Ice Make Wizard hadn't exactly been any less rude to her, even if he wasn't obligated to return her feelings.

And the whole reason Natsu-san intervened was because he… _cared_ about Juvia. Not "just" as a friend – the Dragon Slayer claimed she was precious to him, and hated seeing her miserable. As she reflected on it, this didn't come as a huge surprise. In the past several months, he'd been hanging out with her more, doing his best to learn about her and her feelings about everyone in Fairy Tail, her feelings about the jobs and the clients. Natsu-san was… highly curious about her, for reasons that eluded Juvia for a long time. Before long, he'd wormed his way into her heart, and she was touched at his support when she settled things with Gray.

Which is why Juvia wanted to give a relationship with him a chance. It's not like Natsu-san was a secret romantic… rather, he was the opposite of that. Juvia had to break the concept of dating down for him, though the firebreather seemed to have a rough grasp of it, hesitantly pointing out some of his own actions that he'd done with her, like supporting her. She suspected Natsu-san would be the type to learn by doing, so they'd be trying out a date that evening…

… That is, if the rain ever cleared up.

"Man, it's _still_ raining cats and dogs out there?" Cana obstreperously marveled. She lazily waved about a bottle of booze in the air. "Oi, Juvia! You sure you're not depressed about Gray?!"

Juvia huffed at the drunk's blunt question. Like she hadn't heard that all day. "Juvia, are you alright?" "Juvia, do you need someone to lend you an ear?" No, Juvia was not wallowing in sadness, thank you very much. Sometimes, it is _not her fault_ that the outside is unbearable! Sometimes, the rain just _happens_. It's something called _weather_.

The Water mage blinked owlishly as those grumpy thoughts flitted through her head. Huh. She was usually the calm one that didn't get annoyed easily (at least in most things that didn't involve Gray, in the past). Natsu-san must have been affecting her more than she had thought in the time their friendship had been blossoming…

And so, the Water mage ignored the drunk, who apparently had downed enough alcohol throughout the day to make even her tipsy. And easily distracted by the likes of Max and Warren. Returning her gaze out the window, Juvia resumed watching the torrential downpour. The water trickling down the window, massive puddles accumulating in the streets, the buildings and street fixtures standing firm despite the amount of water coming down. It might not have been her fault, but she did feel bad about anyone who had plans to go outside today. Water might've been her element, but that didn't mean she was naïve to the negative effects it could have on people, often killing the mood, in her experience.

All those thoughts were put on hold as the Guildhall doors burst open and Natsu entered with greater enthusiasm than usual. He looked soaked to the bone, and his clothes were sticking to his skin, yet the Dragon Slayer had this massive toothy grin on his face.

"What are y'all lazing around in here for?! Haven't ya seen what's going on outside!"

Predictably, it was Gray who put a damper on the Pyro's energy. … Or tried to, at any rate.

"Uh… yeah. 'Course we noticed the watery hell that is outside, flames-for-brains. It's why we're all _inside_ today. Only a crazy person like you would get excited over this freaky weather." The Ice mage deadpanned. As he stated this, Juvia deflated in her seat over by the window, even as Erza smacked Gray upside the head.

"Gray, be nice. Not everyone gets depressed by this kind of weather." The redhead berated him. She gave a small smile as she brought a forkful of cake up to her mouth. "I happen to think the pitter-patter of rain is soothing~. The best kind of weather to enjoy my cheesecake."

Gray rolled his eyes as a loud thunderclap went off overhead.

"Soothing… yeah, right... A _light_ rain is okay, but this stuff is just nuts."

Erza shrugged her shoulders calmly and chewed her cake happily. Natsu had been on the verge of walking over and slugging the Ice mage for making Juvia look sad, when he thought better of it and simply made his way over to her.

"Whatcha doin' in here, Juvia? There's so much water out there, you could have _so much fun_! I know _I_ would go nuts if it were rainin' fire~." The Dragon Slayer gleefully remarked, unknowing or uncaring that if it ever rained fire, people would be much more worked up about it.

Still, Juvia wearily smiled at what she perceived to be an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you for the offer, Natsu-san, but Juvia would rather stay in here for now…" Juvia mumbled as she rested her chin on the table and sighed.

"But what about our date?" Natsu cocked his head at the bluenette. The Water mage sweatdropped at the innocent question.

"Of course Juvia still plans to go out with Natsu-san regardless of weather, but it's still a bit early from when we planned to go out…" Juvia mused. "If it doesn't clear up in a couple hours, we can have our date here."

Natsu frowned at the resignation in the Rain Woman's voice, and slowly took ahold of her wrist. Juvia's eyes widened briefly, suspecting she knew what was coming, and wasn't disappointed when Natsu ran out of the Guild, full tilt.

"Seeyaguyslater!" Natsu bade his Guildmates farewell, while his new girlfriend protested quite loudly.

"W-WAAAIIITTT! NATSU-SAAAN!"

… Too little, too late. They were out the doors before she could finish that protest, and only came to a stop a few blocks away from the Guild, when Juvia had had enough and extricated herself from the Pyro's grip, thanks to the downpour loosening his grip on her. Despite the waspish glare Juvia was giving him, Natsu turned to face her with a gigantic grin plastered on his face. The Rain Woman huffed at his seeming disrespect for her wishes.

"Natsu-saaan! Juvia said she didn't want to come outside!" Juvia sobbed and tugged both sides of her drenched hair in frustration. "It's going to take Juvia hours to prepare for the date again… Juvia needs to dry off."

To her annoyance, Natsu placed hands on his hips and waved off her concerns dismissively.

"Drying off never takes long!"

"That may be the case for you, Natsu-san, but Juvia is not a Fire Wizard!" Juvia growled as a tick mark pulsated on her forehead. Natsu just gave a carefree laugh.

"Erza has me dry her off whenever we take baths together~! She says it even makes her skin look a million times better!" Natsu admitted without a hint of shame. Juvia stared blankly at him in disbelief. She honestly thought that was just something the Pyro did with Erza and Gray when they were kids…

Shaking her head with a furious blush and steam coming out of her ears, Juvia sharply turned away with a haughty sniff.

"W-Well… even so! Juvia still needs time to make herself look beautiful for Natsu-san!" She truly cared about his opinion of her.

"Honestly? I think you look great any day, Ju-chan~." Natsu beamed while she had her back to him; he was apparently oblivious to the effect his words were having on her. "You can wear all the nice clothes and perfumes you want, but I think if you're too busy puttin' that stuff on, ya lose time havin' fun~. You don't need to worry about keeping me interested or anything. I wanna spend more time with you than just 'waiting for you to get ready'~."

Juvia shivered in pleasure as waves of happiness washed over her. Unless you intimidated or scared him, Natsu-san very rarely lied to your face. When he spoke, it was from the heart, and she felt warm and gooey all over from his words alone! She shakily turned back around to face the Dragon Slayer, and then lunged straight at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"Natsu-san…!" Juvia gushed as she looped her arms around Natsu's neck and nuzzled their faces together. Both of them were numb to their drenched state at this point, and Juvia wanted nothing more than to just cuddle with the pink-head, regardless of setting. The hug felt a million times better, as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He pressed their foreheads together rand gave a smile that melted Juvia's heart even more.

Ironically, not long after that, the rain began to taper off, and the clouds parted overhead. Juvia was a little too mesmerized by the Dragon Slayer's touch and body heat to notice, but a nudge from Natsu did get her to look up, and she gasped in amazement at the sight of a massive rainbow over Magnolia.

"Natsu-san! It's beautiful…!" Juvia murmured without thinking twice about it. Natsu chuckled even as they stayed in their embrace.

"See? Rain ain't so bad~." The Dragon Slayer then rested his head on her shoulder, smiling that infectious smile that Juvia was really growing to love with all her heart. "Feelin' better now?"

As Juvia's gaze was still fixed on the multi-colored spectacle, she could only nod and smile widely.

"Yes… Yes, Juvia is _very_ happy, Natsu-san~." Juvia squeezed Natsu with all her strength, garnering a slight wheeze from her new boyfriend.

"Juvia…! Can't breathe…!"

Yet Juvia could only giggle at his discomfort.

"Oh, Natsu-san~. Juvia is never letting go~."

Well, it wasn't quite meant in a _literal_ sense, but if the paling of Natsu's skin was any indication, he seemed to think it was…


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Jealousy**

The corner of the wooden pillar splintered under Juvia's grip, and an intense dark aura surrounded her. Natsu-san had broken her of that nasty habit of stalking… for the most part… But that didn't mean she _never_ momentarily watched his interactions with their Guildmates before she "officially" met up with him for missions and dates. J-Just to make sure he was okay! Natsu-san wasn't always on the watch for shameless flirts, or hussies that didn't know when to back off. These moments of protection never lasted for very long!

Sometimes these "moments" translated to "5 minutes in real time", but hey, who was counting…?

"Are you sure I can't come along…? I really need the rent money, like… yesterday." Lucy begged with waterfalls of tears cascading down her face. Natsu chuckled at his friend's plight.

"You must really be desperate if you want to take the Vulcan job with me 'n Juvia. We're practically guaranteed to wreck crap~." Natsu's tone was teasing as his mouth twitched into a toothy grin. Lucy could only nod glumly.

"It's true. At this point, every little bit helps!"

Now, Lucy meant this in a completely platonic, monetary sense, but Juvia was known for having an overactive imagination. And it did not help that the world looked more **sparkly and beautiful as she looked at Natsu and Lucy longer, with the blonde Celestial Wizard even moving into Natsu's chest longingly and looking up into his eyes with uncontainable lust.**

 **"It'd mean a lot to me if you'd let me come along…" Lucy silkily ran a hand down Natsu's chiseled chest.**

 **"I know, my love. But Mistress Juvia would be quite angry if she discovered our tryst~…" Natsu huskily replied as he leaned his face in toward the blonde.**

 **"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy whispered.**

 **"Lucy…"**

 **They moved closer and closer until they grazed each other's lips softly and passionately. Both of them losing interest in the world around them as Lucy deepened the kiss, and her hand went lower to Natsu-san's pants-**

Steam exploded from Juvia's ears, and she shook her head wildly, the faux romantic visions disappearing from view immediately. Lucy was even waving goodbye to the Dragon Slayer as she went to check out Team Shadow Gear's availability. The Water mage took several deep breaths to recompose herself. Natsu-san wouldn't cheat on her like that! Sure, he was a novice in the ways of love, but even he knew there were lines that were not to be crossed when one was in a relationship. Natsu-san was not some… some… player who picked up chicks to satisfy his lust!

 _'But he_ could _be tempted by no-good, scheming, shameless… temptresses!'_ A voice in a far corner of Juvia's mind objected, though Juvia did her best to reel in her jealousy before it became overwhelming. Natsu-san had known Lucy-san longer than he had known Juvia, and their friendship was very well known in the Guild… He had even turned Lucy-san down, so there was _nothing_ to worry about.

 **Lucy momentarily turned back to Natsu, winked, and blew a kiss.**

Juvia twitched and shook an annoyed fist at the blonde's retreating figure. Curse Former Love Rival for getting Juvia so worked up over nothing…!

"Oh, Natsu! Still here?" Mira greeted the Pyro, leading him to approach the bar counter. "I thought Juvia would've gotten here by now~."

The barmaid giggled as Natsu shrugged neutrally.

"She's just late sometimes. It's all good, though~. She's really good at distracting me from my motion sickness – says she got experience from helpin' Junkyard out~."

Mira tapped her chin thoughtfully after a few moments of comfortable silence between them.

"Say. You wouldn't mind coming down to the cellar to help me out a minute, would ya? Evergreen whisked Elfman away for the day for some 'much needed pampering', so I don't have his big strong arms to help me move some supplies up here~." As the Pyro hummed noncommittally, Mirajane sweetened the deal. "I'll give you some of my leftovers, free of charge~."

Natsu rubbed his chin before nodding sagely and smiling widely.

"Sure, okay!"

As the duo marched off to the cellar, Juvia's eyes bulged, and sweat began to trickle down her face.

 _'L… L…_ _ **Leftovers?!**_ _'_ Juvia internally shrieked. Her mind immediately leapt to the gutter after hearing that little exchange. No surprise there.

 **"So, uh, how do I insert this thing again?"**

 **"You just lift up my legs like this~. Then you drill me like a man possessed, got it~?"**

 **"This is weird, but I like it~!" Pause. "Say, uh… Juvia said to use condoms when we do this… What's a condom?"**

 **"Oh, don't worry about those~. If you're doing 'safe sex', you're not doing it right~."**

 **"Whatever ya say, Mira! Do I unload in or out?!"**

 **"Why, you unload** _ **inside**_ **me, you sexy dragon! 'Til I'm full to burst with your molten seed~!"**

… Juvia's mind broke from that daydream. Not only because Mira-san was being _very_ naughty, but because of Natsu-san's well-toned body, and his rather… well-endowed… parts… Coughing awkwardly, Juvia tugged and glared down at her winter coat. Perhaps Natsu-san had a point about not wearing this stuffy thing all the time. Besides, if she showed off more of her voluptuous curves, Natsu-san wouldn't be so easily tempted away by the likes of Lucy-san and Mira-san. Instead, _he_ would be the one stuck with wet dreams involving her… And then his dragon instincts would take over, and he would burn off her shirt, and tear off her pants…

Shaking her head vigorously once again, Juvia made the critical decision of returning Fairy Hills briefly to change into something… comfier. More form-fitting~. Natsu-san would be busy for a few minutes with whatever he and Mira-san were doing, so she had time!

… She just needed to hurry.

By the time Juvia returned to the Guild, enough had changed that she barely received any looks from her Guildmates when she strolled back in confidently. The reason being that there was a crowd in front of the bar counter, where Mira-san was standing across from Erza-san, and poor, sweet Natsu right dab in the middle of them.

"Mira, you've gone too far this time…!" Erza barked as she tugged one of Natsu's arms and brought him her way. The possessive look in her eye and the childish pout might have looked adorable if Juvia wasn't stewing in jealousy, toward the back of the crowd.

"Ara, ara, too little, too late, Tincan~. Natsu agreed to it." The Takeover mage argued with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. In the blink of an eye, she had snatched Natsu away from the scarlet knight and returned to her original position, but this time with the Dragon Slayer snuggled to her bountiful dirty pillows. "And Natsu _always_ keeps his promises~."

Even the mighty Titania was blinking owlishly as she seemed to try and puzzle out how the barmaid had moved so damn fast. She stayed blinking like that for a few more seconds before growling and moving at a speed that rivaled the Demon's. Though there was a distinct clang as Natsu's head was connected with the scarlet knight's breastplate.

"Natsu has a duty to his _team_ first and foremost! Promises with she-devils like you are irrelevant!"

Mira scowled at the knight's possessiveness. She was not about to lose this fight!

"Don't lie to yourself, Erza~. You just want him all to your greedy self! Natsu doesn't have to indulge you!"

Huh. Natsu was smothered in Mira's melons again. Go figure.

"He doesn't owe a tramp like you anything! He stays with us!" Erza roared. Aaand Natsu was back with her.

… This quickly devolved into childish fighting, Natsu going back and forth between the two legendary rivals.

"PROMISE!"

"DUTY TO HIS TEAM!"

"PROMISE!"

"DUTY!"

" **PROMISE!** "

" **DUTY!** "

By this point, Juvia was doing everything she could to make this nightmare go away. She pinched herself. Slapped herself. Shook her head until it seemed like her head would fall off her shoulders… Nothing seemed to work.

This wasn't some horrible made-up fantasy. This was **real**!

"ENOUGH!" Juvia roared as she entered the fray and parted the squabbling rivals by sending waves of water at each of them. She recovered Natsu while they were distracted, and started to inch toward the exit with Natsu hugged possessively to her chest, and the most jealous look she'd had on her face. "You two should be _ashamed_! Natsu-san is **Juvia's**! He belongs to neither of you!"

For a drawn out moment, both barmaid and knight looked at Juvia like she had sprouted a second head. Then, Mira recovered first, and things slowly made sense again…

"Juvia, we were talking about a photoshoot, silly girl!" Mira stuck out her tongue bashfully as she clasped her hands in front of herself and bowed apologetically to the Rain Woman. "We weren't fighting over _just_ Natsu either, y'know~."

Erza bowed more deeply and apologized more profusely before explaining where Mira left off.

"Th-That's right! Jason is scheduled to be coming to Fairy Tail next week, and I thought it was _obvious_ you and Natsu would be posing with me, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla." She gave the barmaid next to her the stinkeye. "And then I hear this harlot spewing nonsense about 'promises' made… Delusional. You will be posing with us!"

Mira pouted and side-glared at Erza.

"But Lisanna will be quite disappointed if Natsu breaks his promise to her~." She beamed at the dumbstruck Juvia, who was still possessively holding onto Natsu. "So you'll be posing with us~."

Erza scoffed and crossed her arms. Her glare connected with Mira's and sent an electric spark her way.

"If Lisanna is so worked up over it, she can just pose with us. Problem solved."

Mira sent a spark back toward Erza's glare.

"Silly Erza~. Lisanna is a member of Team Mira, and therefore Natsu and Juvia are obligated to join _us_."

Everyone sweatdropped as the electricity intensified between their glares, and the two rivals got up in one another's face. Looked like they were about to throw down like the old days, but Juvia didn't care so much about that at the moment. Everyone else looked like they were fearing for their lives, but Juvia looked as if the gears were slowly turnin' in that head of hers, and Natsu was, well… He was just happy to not be on the verge of losing his lunch because of the rapid back-and-forth between the two strongest females in Fairy Tail.

"So Love Rivals were not fighting for Natsu-san's heart…?" Juvia whispered in awe, making Natsu grin as he extricated himself from her possessive grip.

"'Course not, you silly girl~. They were fightin' over _us_ , 'cause we're really good friends with both of 'em! I wouldn't let them steal me away from you, my sexy Water mage~." Natsu grinned that grin of his that melted Juvia's heart, and she cried out all too happily.

"Muuuooo…! Let's cuddle!" Juvia overenthusiastically tackled the Dragon Slayer to the floor with the biggest smile on her face. It was only then that Natsu noticed it…

"… Are you wearin' the spare clothes I left at your place?"

"Juvia thought you would like seeing all of Juvia's curves~."

"…"


End file.
